1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to inhibition of corrosion of ferrous metal surfaces in aqueous media and more particularly to corrosion inhibitors that are useful in such media in which protection of living organisms therein is of concern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corrosion of ferrous metal surfaces in aqueous media has long been a problem. This problem is especially troublesome in deep sea operations such as off-shore drilling, where corrosion inhibitors must satisfy several criteria in order to be effective in the demanding conditions encountered. A number of corrosion inhibitors have been developed in attempts to satisfy the demands imposed by such activities. But, because it is difficult to meet each of several independent corrosion inhibition conditions, these efforts have met with varying success.
Nevertheless, increasing environmental concerns have introduced even further criteria for corrosion inhibitors to satisfy. In particular, the corrosion inhibitor should be compatible with the sensitive life forms indigenous to the medium into which the inhibitor is incorporated.
For example, in North Sea operations, survival not only of fish, but also of the microorganism Skeletonema costatum is of concern. Thus, environmental constraints have been imposed on the types of compositions used in the North Sea, thereby to protect such organisms. However, commercial inhibitors have been found to be too toxic to the organism. More specifically, even a concentration of less than one part per million by weight (ppm) of conventional inhibitors has been found to be lethal to at least half of the Skeletonema costatum within 96 hours. This may be written as EC.sub.50 &lt;1 ppm. Thus, a corrosion inhibitor having an EC.sub.50 greater than 1 ppm, especially greater than the concentration at which the inhibitor will be employed, is desired.
In addition, it is desired that the inhibitor meet several other environmental criteria as well. For example, the inhibitor should be sufficiently biodegradable so that within 28 days after treatment, the inhibitor has .Iadd.been .Iaddend.degraded .Iadd.biochemically .Iaddend.at least 70% ..in terms of the theoretical oxygen consumption required for complete degradation (i.e.; the biological.!. .Iadd.compared to the theoretical chemical oxygen demand required for complete degradation (i.e., the biochemical .Iaddend.oxygen demand BOD-28.gtoreq.70%).
Further, the water solubility of the inhibitor should be sufficient to avoid or minimize bioaccumulation that otherwise can result in lower life forms with fat soluble inhibitors. The fat soluble inhibitors may become more concentrated as they move up the food chain. This may be quantified by measuring the resulting concentration of inhibitor in the octanol phase and in the water phase of an n-octanol/water medium into which the inhibitor has been injected, and dividing the former by the latter. It is desired that the logarithm (base 10) of the quotient be less than 3. Stated another way, "partitioning" should be less than three.
Moreover, because evaporation of a toxic solvent (if any) would be undesirable, the solvent evaporation factor (YL) should not be greater than 3. And, because of the dangers of flammability, the flash point should be greater than 56.degree. C.
The commercial inhibitors have not been found to meet such demanding criteria. Thus, inhibitors that not only provide satisfactory corrosion inhibition, but satisfy such environmental concerns as well, are still being sought.